User blog:CapitanParu/Kuro, Underworld's Mercenary
|date = N/A |health = 10 |attack = 100 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 375 (+75) |mana = 200 |damage = 56 (+3.6) |range = 600 |armor = 6 (+3.6) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.666 (+6.0%) |healthregen = 5.0 (+0.5) |manaregen = 50 |speed = 345 |resource = Energy }}Kuro, Underworld's Mercenary is a custom champion for League of Legends. Kuro is based of the original character "Kuudere Kuro" of the Majokko Elite. Majokko Elite is an upcoming comic/manga by HaloCapella, based on existing forum members regardless of looks in the International Saimoe League site. Abilities Kuro's abilities can vary from weak but quick moves to expensive but powerful moves. This all depends on how much Hexrikens she accumulates so its almost different at all times. Kuro shoots out a Hexriken in a straight line, damaging enemies on its path, and remains on the end of its path for 0.625 seconds. Afterwards, kunai shoot out of that Hexriken and targets six closest enemies within 300 radius. The more Hexrikens used can target more enemies nearby. *'Projectile Speed:' |leveling = per Hexriken ( ) per Hexriken ( ) per Hexriken ( ) per two Hexrikens ( targets) |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = energy |range = 750 }} Kuro throws a bunch of Hexrikens around herself, dealing damage to enemies within range and leaps to target spot. The more Hexrikens used can deal more damage at the wider area. |leveling = per Hexriken ( ) per Hexriken ( ) per Hexriken ( ) 250 per Hexriken ( ) |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = energy |range = 600 }} Kuro becomes invisible for 1 second, +0.5 second per Hexriken ( seconds) and shoots out a Hexriken on a straight path. If a target has been hit, it gets bounded by telekinetic Hexrikens and loses movement. Optionally, activate ability again to teleport Kuro to that location as long she is invisible. The more Hexrikens used binds the unit stronger. |leveling = per Hexriken ( ) per Hexriken ( ) per Hexriken ( ) for 1 second. +0.25 seconds per Hexriken ( seconds) |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = energy |range = 750 }} Kuro delays for 0.6 seconds, per Hexriken ( seconds), creates a six-headed serpent made of Hexrikens, charging forward and dealing every enemy on its path with magic damage. The more Hexrikens used increases its damage and range. A broad path will remain for 6 seconds, constantly damaging enemies who walks in it. *'Projectile Speed:' |leveling = per Hexriken ( ) per Hexriken ( ) +50% per Hexriken ( ) +50% per Hexriken ( ) per second. +50% per Hexriken ( ) |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = energy |range = 600 }} Character Description Appearance: http://puu.sh/3kxLh.jpg Username: DarknessHid Birthday: November 19th Residence: Los Angeles, California, USA Weapon: Hexriken allows Kuro to multiply it and control it telekinetically. It makes it fearsome when its in numbers. With her power of the Hexrikens, her abilities can vary time to time from weak but quick moves to costly but powerful moves. If you are able to, all her moves might be close to ultimates due to the lack of a tangable day to day ability. Category:Custom champions